projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiro Yamamoto
Name: Ichiro Yamamoto Faction: Neutral Species: Zombie Gender: Male Age: 25 years old Birthday: October 18th Appearance: Despite his being a zombie, Ichiro resembles an actual zombie only in his deathly pale skin and the red and gold talisman on his forehead, which is imbued with powerful healing magic to prevent his body from decaying. Some zombies become stiff due to rigor mortis, but Ichiro is as flexible as he was in life. At full height, he stands at an unimpressive 5’4”, though he wears sneakers with thick soles to make himself look marginally taller. His dark hair is messy and overgrown with neglect. He is usually seen wearing a black coat over a grey shirt, and black, overly-baggy pants – he likes darker colors, because of his pale complexion. He brushes his teeth every day, so his teeth are white and shiny, even though he’s a zombie. He has a diamond wedding ring on his left hand which matches Jessica’s perfectly. Personality: Laidback, carefree, and completely impossible to faze. Even his own death only warranted a “cool, thanks for the heads-up, dude”. Though others may see being a zombie as revolting, Ichiro has absolutely no problem with it, and in fact, even enjoys it, because of the effect it has on other people. He speaks casually, like a surfer dude, and likes to call people “dude” or “bro” or “dudebro”. He is generally agreeable, but he can get violently protective of his wife and will immediately work himself up into a rage if anyone so much as threatens her. History: A once normal human who comes from a rich family. He sought to become a healer and so was taken in at a young age by a master of healing magic. His master first gave him a crystal staff containing magic power and then taught him how to control it. By the age of 10, Ichiro was able to draw out the staff’s power without overexerting himself, and by age 12 he was able to consistently heal wounds. At the young age of 18, the master professed that he had taught the young man everything he knew, and in fact confessed that he had exceeded his original expectations. Afterwards, Ichiro set out to look for someone who would hire him for his talent, only to be struck dead by a speeding truck the very next day. His master, who was present at the time, was mortified, but managed to revive his star pupil by using a shady bit of magic to resurrect him as a zombie. He then placed an amulet on Ichiro’s head, which would allow him to retain his mind, despite being dead. Six years after that day, he took a trip to America to visit his former master, who, having decided that he would not have enough time to train up a new student, had instead taken up a job at a magical clinic in the United States (when asked why he picked the US, he mumbled something about “hot babes” and refused to say more.) He happened to notice Jessica being beaten up by a very angry, very mean-looking man, and felt that it was his duty to give him a bite. Later discovering that the man he had bitten was actually the kingpin of a local street gang, he and Jessica, now both targets of their vengeance, decided to stamp out the gang once and for all. By the time they were done, they had become a happy couple, and went ahead and got married. The two then went on their honeymoon in Japan, and are living with Ichiro’s parents in Nishiyama. Though originally he intended for their honeymoon to be short, they noticed, during one of their evening walks, a member of the local mafia terrorizing a teenage girl. Jessica managed to fend him off while Ichiro treated the girl’s injuries, but now, the two of them are determined to destroy Nishiyama’s mafia… Skills: - Zombie abilities: He has the abilities of a normal zombie, though because zombies are weak and unintelligent creatures, all this really means is that Ichiro can turn other people into zombies if he bites them. Whether or not this applies to non-human beings varies based on its size, physical ability and magical power. Worth noting that unless the seal on his head is destroyed (at which point he starts rotting) or his brain is damaged beyond repair, Ichiro cannot die again. In addition, being a corpse, he cannot age. He is considering turning his wife into a zombie and using another seal to preserve her mind so that the two of them can live together forever, but he hasn’t brought this idea up with Jessica or his master yet. - Sewing: A natural hand at sewing, Ichiro can tailor clothes, repair tears, and reattach buttons. He’s usually the one fixing up Jessica’s torn clothes after a fight, and typically has a needle and thread on hand. - Cooking: Ichiro is a highly skilled chef; his range of expertise lies in traditional Japanese cuisine, but he can cook more or less anything if given the recipe for it. He does all the cooking in the house, because his wife is absolutely disastrous at cooking. - English: Ichiro learned how to speak English from his master, who originally lived in America. His English is not very good, but it’s enough to get the point across. He can at least say his fiancé’s name properly, which has become a bit of a joke between them, because even Jessica can’t say her own name at the moment without messing it up. Magic: - Healing magic: Though Ichiro has no latent magical ability, the staff his master gave him as a present so many years ago resonates with magical power, allowing him to use healing magic. He can heal even serious wounds if given enough time, though not even his magic can bring back people from the dead. (He hasn’t learned how to perform necromancy, either.) In the heat of battle, his powers are much less useful; his treatments, though effective, are slow-acting. - Memory alteration: Ichiro can alter the memories of a person if he puts one hand on a person’s head, holds his staff with his other hand, and then channels his power into the subject. Becomes significantly more difficult to do if the subject is either non-human or has magical powers, and almost impossible if the subject puts up physical or mental resistance. Can be easily reversed at any time by Ichiro. He can teach people new skills through this method, as long as he can do that skill himself, and can make them forget skills as well. He modifies Jessica’s memory to give her the ability to speak flawless Japanese for the duration of their honeymoon – though doing so has caused her to completely lose the ability to communicate in English. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord)